The Inquisition
The Holy Order of the Glaze's Inquisitors, known colloquially as the Inquisition, is the primary judicial arm of the Holy Hierarchy, though to call it an arm would be inaccurate, as the Inquisition is entirely independent of the structure of the Hierarchy. Headed by the enigmatic Grand Inquisitor, the Inquisition serves as a rare check on the power of the Pope and His ministers, while also enforcing religious doctrine and purging heresy in whichever manner they see fit. History Ever since the events of the First Inquisition, there have never been another official Holy Inquisition, until the fall of the Hierarchy itself. The true reason why the Inquisition was never reformed was because they were simply too good at their tasks. They would root out witchcraft, heresy, and corruption to its very root and stem until there was not a single Minister or Nobleman in the great courts who felt safe. No man of noble stature would ever consider granting a single penny of funding to another Inquisition, for they surely had secrets that they did not want exposed. In current times, the coming of the Begotten has indeed changed the minds of the stubborn stature. Fearing dissent and treachery, the new Pope of the Tower of Light created the first ever Second Inquisition to root out the seemingly infinite amount of enemies threatening the Glazic Authority. Inquisitors are the only Holy Order that allow men of commoner's blood. As the First Inquisition were composed entirely of skilled hunters, to join the Inquisition one must be extremely skilled and uncompromising. While the Knights of Sol follow a chivalric code, the Inquisitors follow a massive Book of Law that details in fine print: their very task and the means in which to achieve it. Inquisitors can be zealous men, but the majority follow the book and its text almost more religiously than the words of Glaze itself, reading and re-reading the book thrice more often than their prayers. Inquisitors have been known to tear pages from the book, pining them to their sleeves and coats so they may read and memorize quotes of importance on the go. Unquestionable loyalty to the Law and skill beyond measure are the two pillars that make up an Inquisitor. The primary task of the Inquisition is to root out the hidden enemies of the Glaze. They are employed by Ministers as bounty hunters, investigators, lawmen and secret police. As commoners they must answer to any orders given by nobility. The one exception to this is if the nobleman in question is being accused of heresy, and in that case the Inquisitor stops being a mere commoner and becomes the text of the Book of Law itself. An Inquisitor will be punished severely if they accuse a nobleman and are proven wrong, as in most cases they will simply be killed. For other commoners however, Inquisitors are rarely proven wrong as they are never spared a fair trial. Most cases of treachery are met with a swift execution, while cases of witchcraft means the accused must burn to death publicly. While Inquisitors are required to answer to their superior noblemen without question, Ministers will always pay the Inquisitor upon completion of their duties as it has been deemed customary to do so. Inquisitors will use their payment to better their equipment, and some will even stash away their extra coins for their eventual retirement. The Second Inquisition allows personal choice when it comes to equipment. The iconic gear of an Inquisitor is a saber and pistol, one held in each hand. A quick pop of a smokey pistol to disorient the enemy, and a slash from the saber to slay it. Some Inquisitors are less theatrical, carrying heavy muskets to quickly put down a beast no matter its size. Crossbows with bolts of paralyzing poison will also be used on tasks of retrieving a bounty alive. Then there are those who prefer to use the star-shaped shaft of the Inquisitor Sword, a symbol of fear for both sorcerers and corrupt nobility. Category:Holy Hierarchy